


Pound It

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve saying "fist me" instead of "pound it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound It

The first time, as they regroup after a mission, it is really an accident. But Clint falls off the awning he’s climbing down from and Natasha has to prop herself on a car nearby while she cries from laughing so hard.

Of course, Tony’s choking on the candy bar he’d pilfered (not really–he’d left a hundred dollar bill on the till to cover it) from a convenience store nearby, so that’s totally worth it.

“It’s  _pound it_ , Rogers,” Tony says when he finally clears his airway.

The second time, it’s really really not an accident. Bruce had filled Tony’s practice suit with shaving cream, so when he’d gone to put one foot into a boot it had exploded in white foam. Steve figures it’s high time to add insult to injury.

“Fist me,” Steve says to Bruce, who knocks his knuckles against his while Tony yells in frustration.

“IT’S  _POUND IT_ , FOR THE LOVE OF GOD,” Tony shouts over everyone’s cackling. “FISTING IS SOMETHING  _ENTIRELY DIFFERENT_.”

“Yeah,” says Bucky, throwing an arm around Steve’s shoulders, “and only I’m allowed to do it to you.”

Thor has to sit down; Natasha props herself on one of the counters while Clint leans on her.

Tony drags a hand down his face. “Ninety-five-year-old  _horndogs_  living in my fucking building,” he mutters. “And, by the way, Banner, you should be grateful I don’t kick you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
